


hanggang dito na lamang (ang iyong mga luha)

by ishiptoomuch, jjingobingo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Smut, isko!exo, make-up sex
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiptoomuch/pseuds/ishiptoomuch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjingobingo/pseuds/jjingobingo
Summary: napihit na ni jongdae ang knob. naibukas na ni jongdae ang pinto. naihakbang na nya ang mga paa nya. ngunit may mga braso na biglang yumakap sakanya. mahigpit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> isko!exo's sagada series and kuya minseok's tweet about kuya han made us do this. 
> 
> i recently discovered this song:[This Band — Kahit Ayaw Mo Na](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyk1qp3ALAg). some of the lines reminds me of this fic. listen to it while reading. :) please enjoy! uwu. - jjingobingo
> 
> apat na buwan namin tong hinugot sa mga pwet namin sana maenjoy nyo rakenrol - ishiptoomuch

_biglang nag-snap si miseok sa childishness ni jongdae_.

 

kung kanina habang byahe pauwi sa apartment na tinutuluyan nila ay sobrang kalmado at nagtitimpi pa sya, ngayon ay gusto na nyang magwala at sigawan si jongdae para matauhan ito.

 

lalo na at nag aalsa-balutan na ang kaniyang boyfriend na kasalukuyang isinasaksak sa lumang gym bag ni minseok ang mga gamit at damit nito.

 

"jongdae, ano ba? ano bang problema mo?!" bulyaw nya sa boyfriend habang ibinabalibag ang mga hanger sa sahig pagkatapos tanggalin sa pagkakasampay mula sa kabinet.

 

hindi pa rin sya nito pinapansin kaya naman bigla niyang hinatak ang braso ni jongdae at iniharap sakanya.

  
mariin.

  
masakit.

 

mahigpit.

 

at napangiwi si jongdae. biglang nakonsensya si minseok kaya naman niluwagan nya nang bahagya ang paghawak sa braso ng boyfriend nya na ngayon ay nakayuko at very stiff. pero ramdam nya ang panginginig nito. sa inis. sa galit. at sa....pagpipigil ng iyak.

 

 _goddamnit_.

 

napamura nalang si minseok sa isip nya. Hindi pa rin niya alam ang puno't dulo ng pagkagalit ni jongdae simula pa kanina nang sunduin sya nito sa walrus kung saan ang meeting place ng inuman session nila with his fellow frat brothers at syempre, matic na kasama si kuya junmyeon. noon lang ulit sila nagkita-kita after graduation dahil sa nagkanya-kanya na muna sila. ang iba ay galing abroad, yung iba ay nagma-masterals at ang iba ay kahit na nasa pilipinas, busy naman para gumimik. natiempo na lahat ay may free time kaya naman nagkayayaan to catch up even just for a while.

 

oks naman kay jongdae. maayos naman syang nagpaalam kanina at maayos rin na pumayag ang boyfriend. masaya pa nga ito kanina dahil aalis din daw sila ni baekhyun, may new arrivals daw sa paborito nilang ukay.

 

nagkasundo sila na itetext nya si minseok bandang 10 pm para pumunta sa walrus para sabay na sila umuwi. dumating naman on time si jongdae. napansin ng mga ka frat nya na si jongdae ay nakapasok na sa loob ng walrus pero bigla ring lumabas.

 

biglang napatayo si minseok at nagpaalam kay kuya junmyeon pati na sa tropa.

 

"take care, ha? the both of you." pahabol ni kuya junmyeon na halatang may amats na. tumango nalang si minseok at saka pinuntahan si jongdae sa labas na sa unang tingin palang ni minseok ay masama na ang timpla. nag-away ba sila ni baekhyun? or something happened habang namamasyal sila?

 

"babe! bigla ka daw lumabas? why didn't you come in?" akmang hahalik si minseok sa pisngi ngunit tumalikod si jongdae sabay sabing "uwi na tayo, kuya."  
walang umimik between them habang byahe. at naiirita na ang nakatatanda. akmang aabutin ni minseok ang kamay ngunit ikinuyom nito ang palad na nakapatong sa lap nya.

 

"tingin sa daan, kuya." sabi ni jongdae

 

at ngayon heto na sila.

 

"bitaw na, kuya. uuwi muna ako sa amin." sabi ni jongdae sabay tanggal sa kamay ni minseok pero hindi nagpatalo ang nakatatanda. hinigpitan nya ulit ang hawak sa braso nito pero hindi kasing tindi kagaya nang kanina. the last thing he wants ay masaktan si Jongdae.

 

Hindi naman talaga masakit yung hawak ni minseok sa braso nya, nagiinarte lang sya para bitawan na sya nito. bitaw na kasi kuya, sa isip isip nya.

 

"aray...masakit...kuya..." naiiyak na si jongdae pero pinipigilan nya lang. ayaw niyang magmukhang weak sa harap ni minseok.

mamaya na sya iiyak kapag sya nalang mag-isa.

 

hindi rin alam ni jongdae kung ano ang masakit. yung higpit ba ng pag-hawak ni minseok o yung saya sa mukha ni minseok sa bawat banggit nya sa pangalan ni kuya han kanina sa inuman.

 

hindi nya alam.

 

pero baka yung pangalawa.

 

hindi nya talaga alam.

 

"jongdae, kanina pa ako nagtatanong ng maayos! ano ba talaga ang problema mo?!" sabi ni minseok.

 

alam ni jongdae na gigil na gigil na si minseok sakanya at minsan lang nya masagad ang pasensya ng boyfriend nya. kaya naman hindi na rin nagtaka si jongdae nang biglang hawakan ni minseok ang kanyang mga balikat at isandal sya nito sa pader na ikina-aray ni jongdae.

 

masama ang tingin sakanya ng boyfriend nya, nakakunot na noo, confused na tingin, mga labing nanginginig sa galit at nagbabadya ng masasakit na salita.

 

ayaw na nya.

 

ayaw na nyang makita ang boyfriend na ganito.

 

pumikit si jongdae. mariin. matagal. bago dumilat at nagsalita.

 

" _hindi tayo bagay_ , kuya minseok..." lakas loob na sabi nya. mahina at pabulong ngunit sa panlalaki ng singkit na mata ni minseok, alam nya na narinig sya ng nakatatanda.

 

"WHAT?!" bulalas pa ni minseok.

 

"wala tayong pagkakapareho...magmula sa kape, sa sports, sa music, sa pusa, hindi ako kagaya nya. hindi ako kagaya  _nya_..." sabi ni jongdae ng may nginig sa boses habang nagpipigil ng luha.

 

"what the hell are you saying, jongdae?" litong lito ang mukha ni minseok. napangiti ng mapait si jongdae.

 

"sana kasi nakita mo yung sarili mo kung paano mo siya ikinwento sa tropa mo, sana napanood mo ang sarili mo kung paano mo bigkasin ang pangalan nya na may kasamang kislap sa mata mo. sana nandoon ka, sa pwesto ko, para nakita mo kung gaano ka nadismaya na hindi nagwork ang relasyon nyo ni han.  _sana minseok, kuya, nakita mo_. para alam mo. para naiintindihan mo ko."

 

at biglang bumalik lahat ng pinaggagawa ni minseok sa utak nya at para bang binuhusan sya ng malamig na tubig...

 

_"naghiwalay na pala kayo ni han? i didn't know pare! i saw han last time tapos i asked about you." malakas ang pagkakasabi ng ka-frat ni minseok. halatang may tama na. nagulat si minseok dahil biglang nabanggit nang hindi inaasahan ang pangalan ng ex._

_"gago ka. we're off for years now. ano sabi ni han?" tanong ni minseok bago lumagok sa baso nya na may laman na bacardi rum, dala ni myeon._

_"ha? matagal na kayong hiwalay?!" halatang hindi makapaniwala ang ka-frat ni minseok. tumango sya at napangiti nang bahagya._

_"yes kaya! you're outdated, ha? " si kuya junmyeon iyon! pag conyo, alam nyo na kung sino. malapit na rin malasing itong si myeon. maya maya ay magtatagalog na ito. sign na iyon para ipasundo si myeon. sino na naman kaya mag uuwi sakanya._

_"sorry naman, mga pare! ang tagal kong wala sa pinas, no." napakamot ito sa ulo bago lagukin at ubusin ang laman ng baso. attentive naman ang iba nilang ka-frat sa pagiging tanggero kahit na busy ang mga ito sa ibang topic. "anyway, nagulat si han nung tinanong kita. shit, tapos ang sama nung tingin sakin ng kasama nya!"_

_tumawa nang malakas si junmyeon at minseok. si sehun! ang pinakaseloso sa buong tropa!_

_"boyfriend nya iyon! lagot ka!" hala ka, nagtagalog si myeon bigla bigla. lasing na 'to. hindi rin nakatakas sa pandinig ni minseok ang mahinang pagmumura ng ka-frat nya._

_kasalukuyang nag iisip si minseok kung sino ang pwedeng kontakin para sunduin si myeon ngunit biglang bumanat ng tanong ang ka-frat nya._

_"so bakit? bakit kayo nag-break ni han? i thought you two were doing fine. okay naman sya as a person, ha? and he's close to everyone in our frat." napatigil si minseok. sinalubong nya ang tingin ng ka-frat at nagkibit balikat._

_"things did not work out with the way we wanted it to be, pare. i thought we're okay pero hindi naman pala. hanggang sa nasasaktan ko na sya, hindi ko na naipapadama yung deserve nya na happiness and i think that's it." maliit ang ngiti sa labi ni minseok. alam rin nya na nakatingin sakanya si myeon--mapungaw at lasing na mata. nandoon ang pag aalala at lungkot dahil alam nito ang pinagdaanan ng dalawa._

_"i thought you two will end up together, pare. everybody in the frat house thinks that you're meant for each other. soulmates, kumabaga." dagdag pa ng ka-frat. kumirot nang kaunti ang puso ni minseok. saan galing 'yon!_

_"well, pare, i still consider han as my soulmate because damn, we're perfect for each other, seryoso!" nandoon ang pagkamangha sa boses ni minseok. even after all these years, hindi pa rin sa makapaniwala na nakakilala sya ng tao na halos kagaya nya. "i like what he likes. he despises what i also do. i love things he adores. we share the same sentiments. we have these similarities, chemistry, we are parallel kung tutuusin!" at habang sinasabi ito ni minseok, hindi niya namalayan na si jongdae ay nagtatago sa likod ng pader...nag-aabang...nakikinig...nasasaktan._

_kita rin ni junmyeon kung gaano ka-amaze si minseok habang kinekwento ang dating pag-ibig. nandoon pa rin yung kinang sa mata ng nakatatanda, yung spark, yung pagmamahal._

_"but i guess, sa sobrang comfortable namin sa isa't isa, nasanay kami, na-bored kami, nawala yung thrill, nawala yung excitement. na-stuck kami sa same, old contents of our lives. We're like the exact same pieces to a puzzle kasi." ito ang mga kataga ni minseok na hindi narinig ni jongdae dahil inunahan na ito ng selos at insekyuridad._

_"nagsawa kayong pareho, ganon?" tanong ng tropa nya. tumango si minseok. si myeon, nakatingin pa rin sa kanya. tila may inaabangan na karugtong._

_"pero we both have our own special someone now. sehun for luhan, jongdae for me." dagdag ni minseok. nagliwanag ang mata ng kanyang tropa. kumunot ang noo ng ka-frat nila. tila nag-iisip kung sino si jongdae, kung saan nya narinig ang pangalan na iyon._

_"hoy, you know him kaya! i introduced you to jongdae before!" balik conyo na naman si myeon._

_"ah! yes, i know! i remember him. and i think i saw him earlier...?" takang tanong ng kaibigan ni minseok._

_"ha?" luminga-linga si minseok sa paligid bago tumingin sa orasan pati na rin sa kanyang phone na may tatlong messages galing kay jongdae. napaigtad sya sa sarili nyang kinauupuan sabay bumulalas ng 'shit!'_

_"guys, i have to go. he's here na pala. gago ka, ba't di mo sinabi agad!" tumawa si minseok sabay hampas sa balikat ng ka-frat. agad nagpaalam si minseok sa kanyang mga katropa, pati na rin kay myeon na halatang lasing na dahil sa mapungay na mata._

_the rest is history._

 

bumalik sa realidad si minseok nang masilayan si jongdae na humihikbi.

 

una-unahang pumatak ang luha ni jongdae na kaninang kanina pa nya pnipigilan. hindi alam ni jongdae kung saan nya nakuha ang lakas ng loob upang i-blurt out lahat ng iyon sa harap mismo ni minseok. hindi man niya aminin pero sobrang tagal nyang kinikim ang lahat ng sama ng loob nya kay minseok, kay han, sa relasyon kung anong meron ang nobyo at ang _soulmate_ nito.

 

"jongdae, that was in the past. i can't believe you!  _that was han and my past._ " pilit na ine-emphasize ng nobyo nya ang bawat salita.

 

" _your past_  na nilalamon ako! na kahit hindi mo aminin, ang dami kong pagkukulang, ang dami kong hindi kayang gawin. at iyong pagkukulang ko na 'yon ay sakanya mo lang mahahanap!" sigaw ni jongdae. pinilit nyang makawala sa hawak ni minseok at tagumpay sya roon. agad nyang dinampot ang damit at inilagay sa gym bag.

 

"mahilig kayo pareho sa kape... kapag magkasama tayo sa coffee shop hindi pwedeng hindi mo mababanggit ang mga paborito ni kuya han na paminsan inoorder mo din at halos maging isang pharagraph na ang order na yan sa sobrang elaborate, samantalagang ako, _isang choco chip nga po. tall."_ mabilis na pagrereklamo ni Jongdae habang papasok ng kwarto para kunin ang iba pa nyang damit.

 

hindi nya alam kung saan sya humuhugot ng lakas para masabi ang mga hinanaing nya basta ang alam nya kailangan nya tong malabas kasi sasabog na ang puso nya sa sama ng loob.

 

"ano pa? mahilig kayo sa sports? eh ako kahit tumbang preso hindi ko pa mapanalo, tignan mo nga tong katawan ko daig pa babae sa sobrang lambot, samantalang si kuya han defined ang muscles kasi nga mahilig kayo sa soccer." Sabi ni jongdae habang minamata ang naka-display na soccer ball sa living room.

 

"at higit sa lahat pareho nyong gusto ang mga pusa, at sa tuwing mapapadaan tayo sa pet shop lagi kang dumudungaw sa loob at alam ko na gustong gusto mong mag-alaga ng pusa pero hindi pwede kasi nandito ako, ako na takot sa pusa." nasa living room na sila at mabilisang nagtutupi si jongdae ng kanyang mga damit na ginugulo din naman ni minseok.

 

"kaya mas maganda pa kung aalis nalang muna ako kuya ah, kasi hindi ko na kaya na sa araw araw na minamahal kita may mga bagay sa likod ng utak ko na nagsasabing, b-baka pinagtitiisan nalang nya ako... hindi k-kami bagay... hinding hindi kayang pantayan ng isang k-katulad ko yung p-pagmamahal na ibinigay _n-nya_." halos hindi na maintindihan ang mga sinasabi ni jongdae gawa ng mga hagulgol nito.

 

hindi nakasagot si minseok pero tinatanggal parin nito ang mga nilalagay na damit ni jongdae sa gym bag. kitams, alam din naman nya. kaya tahimik sya kasi,  _oo, jongdae hindi ka parin enough._

lagay ng damit.

 

alis ng damit.

 

saksak ng damit.

 

ahon ng damit.

 

at maya-maya lang nainis si jongdae sa sistema nila na iyon at ibinalibag ang gym bag na ngayon ay wala nang laman kay minseok.

 

"putangina, minseok. kung mahal mo ko at ayaw mo akong masaktan, utang na loob, paalisin mo ko.  _paalisin mo na ko!_ "

 

"mahal kita at ayaw kitang saktan but i don't want you to leave this house without clearing everything between us!" pasigaw ni minseok. yung sigaw na hindi galit. yung sigaw na hindi dahil sa inis bagkus ay yung sigaw na may halong pagsusumamo. pagmamakaawa. ngunit hindi iyon ang napansin ni jongdae. patuloy pa rin sya sa pagpapalamon sa selos at galit at hindi nya napansin ang nagsusumamo na mukha ni minseok. bulag sya. nabubulag sya. binubulag sya ng inggit at selos at insekyuridad.

 

kaya naman naglakad si jongdae patungo sa pintuan ng apartment nila, kinalimutan ang pag iimpake at akmang lalabas na ng pinto nang magsalita si minseok.

 

" _iwan mo ko at wala kang babalikan pa_." pabulong iyon pero nagpantig ang tenga ni jongdae. bigla nyang hinablot ang soccer ball na nakapatong sa shoe rack at ibinalibag kay minseok. (at bigla din nyang naalala na iyong bola na iyon ay bigay ni kuya han,  _magsama kayo, tangina_ ) wala syang balak saktan ang nobyo pero naiinis sya. nagagalit sya. ano ang ibig sabihin ni minseok sa mga katagang iyon?

 

"what the hell, jongdae?!" agad nasalo ni minseok ang bola ngunit ibinalibag lang din ito sa inis.

 

"wala na akong babalikan tapos ano? doon ka tatakbo kay han? para ano? para mag pa-comfort? sige! magsama kayo!"

 

napihit na ni jongdae ang knob. naibukas na ni jongdae ang pinto. naihakbang na nya ang mga paa nya. ngunit may mga braso na biglang yumakap sakanya. mahigpit. yung higpit na may halong init. hindi nakakasakal. kundi nakaka kalma. na kahit galit si jongdae, somehow nabawasan ang inis nya. 

 

"it's not what i meant...actually, i don't mean what I said." bulong ni minseok habang yakap yakap sya. mga kamao ay nakakuyom sa kanyang damit. napabuntong hininga si jongdae.

 

" _bitaw_  na, minseok...kuya..." makahulugang sabi ni jongdae ngunit lalong humigpit ang yakap ni minseok, hininga'y tumatama sa kanyang batok, noo na nakasubsob sa kanyang mga buhok.

 

"for fuck's sake, don't push me away." kalmado na sagot ni minseok pero may conviction ang pagkakasabi nito. despite that, nanghihina na ito. malamang ay pagod na.

 

"i did love han."

 

 _tangina_.

 

"i still do love han, honestly."

 

 _putangina_. 

 

"and i consider him as my soulmate.."

 

haharap na sana si jongdae sa nobyo at akmang hahampasin ito. "minseok is--" ngunit lalo lamang humigpit ang yakap ng nakatatanda sakanya. binigyan sya ni minseok ng halik sa pisngi.

 

"patapusin mo muna kasi ako..."

 

"gago ka! pag masakit ulit yang sasabihin mo ayoko na, mag break na tayo!" nagpapadyak si jongdae. ayan na, unti unti nang nag ddie down ang selos.

 

natawa si minseok sa inasal ng boyfriend ngunit nagseryoso agad. tumikhim muna bago nagsalita. "our time is over. yung sa amin ni han, tapos na yun. sinukuan kami ng panahon. sinukuan kami ng tadhana. it felt right, yes. i thought we're gonna last but then came the hindrances, the problems, the unexpected fights and all the other ugly things."

 

lumuwag ang yakap ni minseok. naguluhan si jongdae. ito na ba yun? clearing up things between them? tapos ano? papaalisin na sya ni minseok? putangina. akala ni jongdae okay na. sagleeet!

 

unti unti syang iniikot ni minseok paharap sa nakatatanda. hinawakan ang balikat at matamang tinitigan si jongdae.

 

"tapos dumating ka...bravely asking me kung single ako. dumating ka with all your jokes and witty comebacks, with all your pang-aasar and pambubuyo, with all your wide grins and annoying laughs. dumating ka at ang layo na ng narating natin. now is not the right time to give everything up at pairalin ang selos at inggit patungkol sa mga pangyayaring nakaraan na."

 

tameme si jongdae. hindi nya alam ang sasabihin. masyadong mahirap iproseso ang pinagsasabi ni minseok. alam na alam talaga nito ang mga dapat sabihin para suyuin sya. ang hirap maging marupok lalo na kung si kuya minseok ang boyfriend mo.

 

hindi sya makapaniwala na sinasabi ito ng boyfriend nya.

 

_oo, boyfriend nya._

 

at matatapos ang gabi na boyfriend  _pa rin_  nya ito.

 

"you still feel insecure?" lumuwag ang hawak ni minseok sa kanyang mga balikat, mahinahon na boses ang gamit at mapungay na mata na nagsasabing pagod na ko...wag na tayong mag-away.

 

pero umiwas si jongdae. ayaw nyang aminin na nakakaramdam pa rin sya na para bang anytime ay hahayaan at bibitawan nalang sya ni minseok.

 

"jongdae...babe... _bebe ko._.." bulong ni minseok. ayan na naman ang boses nyang 'yan. "look at me, jongdae." Hinawakan nito ang mukha nya. 

 

dahan-dahang lumingon si jongdae, ipinagpaliban ang sakit at selos at inggit at nangibabaw ang pagmamahal nya kay minseok.

 

sa puntong ito, hinang-hina na si Jongdae mula sa maririhing mga bulong ni Minseok sa tenga nya, at ang paghaplos nito sa mukha at likuran nya. bakit ba kasi ang yummy ni minseok ang hirap hirap magalit. _iba_ ang nagagalit eh.

 

"ayoko na ng ganito na nag-aaway tayo sa mga bagay na tapos na." sabi ni minseok sabay lapat ng isang halik sa kanyang noo. sunod sunod ang tango na isinagot ni jongdae. ipinatong nya ang kaniyang mga braso sa balikat ng nakatatanda.

 

pinagmamasdan ni minseok ang mukha ni jongdae and you can hate him all you want pero ang cute ni jongdae pag bagong iyak at hindi nya naapipigilan ang sarili nya around a pouty jongdae.

 

mga kamay at daliri ay nakabaon sa ngayo'y blonde na buhok ni minseok. ipinatong ni jongdae ang kanyang forehead against minseok. parehong pares ng kanilang mata ay nakapikit at gahibla lamang ng buhok ang pagitan ng kanilang mga labi.

 

agad binasag ni jongdae ang katahimikan sa pamamagitan ng pagbulong kaakibat ng marahang ungol.

 

"kuya...." ani jongdae. agad namang dumilat si minseok at walang anu ano'y dumampi ang labi ni minseok sa kanya. dampi lang. hindi gumalaw si minseok.

dampi lang.

 

dampi lang pero maya maya ay nakaramdam si jongdae ng basa na gumiguhit sa ibabang labi niya na hula nya ay ang dila ni minseok.

 

paulit ulit. pabalik balik. tila gumagawa ng mapa ang dila ni minseok. napaungol si jongdae sa ginagawa ng nobyo nya, lahat ito ay deretcho sa southern region ng katawan niya. nanatiling nakapikit si jongdae, nakikiramdam. 

 

sa isip-isip ni jongdae, kung ganito lang din ang kahihinatnan ng mga away nila bakit di nalang nya araw-arawin?

 

maya maya lamang ay binalot na ng mga labi ni minseok ang lower lip nya. napaungol si jongdae nang unti-unting sipsipin ni minseok ang labi nya. mabagal. masarap. pero nanggigil yata bigla si minseok nang sipsipin nya ito in a way na sobrang lakas ng pag slurp ng nobyo. nanghina ang tuhod ni jongdae kaya napakapit at napasabunot sya sa buhok ng nobyo.

 

_tangina, bahala na._


	2. Chapter 2

dumilat si jongdae. bumwelo muna siya bago dahan-dahang ipinulupot ang kanyang mga biyas sa beywang ni minseok. alerto ang kanyang nobyo kaya naman agad sya nitong inalalayan at hinawakan ang magkabila niyang hita.

 

pinisil pisil ni minseok ang mga ito at naisip ni jongdae na maling desisyon ang ginawa nya ngunit napaungol pa rin sya sa sensayon na nararamdaman nya.

 

nahalata ito ni minseok at inulit ulit pa ni gago ang pagpiga sa hita nya bago isandal si jongdae sa pader. ramdam ni jongdae ang lamig na dala ng pagkakasandal nya sa pader kontra dito ang init ng hininga ng nobyo na dumadampi sa kanyang pisngi.

 

tumingin sa kanya ni minseok na parang hinahamon sya nito. gustong umungol ni jongdae sa tingin na itinatapon sakanya ng nobyo ngunit ayaw nyang magpakita ng kahinaan (stay strength) pero halata naman na gusto na nyang bumigay dahil di na sya makapaghintay.

 

hindi na sya makapaghintay.

 

"gawin mo." malalim na boses ang pinakawalan ni jongdae. in that instance, biglang ni-roll ni minseok ang sarili nitong balakang. gustong umiwas ni jongdae pero nasa pagitan sya ni minseok at ng pader, wala na syang kawala. at isa pa, sya ang nag-hamon, sya ang nag-bigay ng go signal.

 

ginampanan na lamang nya ang pagiging receiving end at nilasap ang sarap at ligaya na dala ni minseok. ramdam ni jongdae na unti-unting tumitigas ang titi nilang dalawa. tuloy pa rin sa pag-grind si minseok na sinasabayan ng halinghing ni jondae at occasional na pagsabunot sa buhok ng nobyo.

 

sa pagitan ng maninipis at hapit na hapit na pantalon, may gustong kumawala. may gustong pagbigyan ng atensyon. may gustong magpahawak. ramdam nya na mas lalong tumigas ang titi nila dahil sa panay na pagkiskis ni minseok.

 

with his free hand, mabilis na kinalikot ni jongdae ang butones at zipper ng pantalon ni minseok. nanginginig sya. this is not the usual him when they are having sex. kadalasan ay relax lang sila pareho. hindi alam ni jongdae kung anong meron pero naeexcite sya. something in him is anticipating.

 

while undoing minseok's pants, bigla itong nag-thrust at nagulat si jongdae sa ginawa ni minseok pati na sa friction na naramdaman nya at hindi na naituloy ang pagtanggal ng butones sa pantalon ng boyfriend.

 

"ahhh--kuya--!" _wala pa_.

 

wala pang actual contact. this is just them still clothed yet gusto nang labasan ni jongdae ng bonggang bonga.

 

"sarap? isa pa?" hindi pa nakakasagot si jongdae pero nag-thrust ulit si minseok.

 

isa...dalawa...tatlo... hanggang sa sunod-sunod na at parang he's really drilling his cock inside jongdae. sa bawat pagbayo ni minseok, malakas na napapasinghap si jongdae.

 

wala syang makapitan kundi ang buhok ng nobyo at balikat nito.

 

"fuck wait---kuya, ahhhh---saglit!" jongdae thought he just creamed with his pants on.

 

"teka kuya! parang---nilabasan yata ako...?" nahihiyang sabi ni jongdae at si minseok naman ay isang walanghiya na biglang dinakot ang buong pagkalalaki ni jongdae and then caressed it afterwards.

napaigtad si jongdae sa ginagawa ng nobyo at napakislot sya. _ang sarap_. napa 'shit' at 'fuck' si jongdae sa paraan ng paggalaw ng kamay ni minseok.

 

mariin na napapikit si jongdae and let out breathy moans. yung isang kamay ni minseok na nakasuporta sakanya ay busy na ngayon sa pagpiga sa puwet nya. hinigpitan tuloy ni jongdae ang pagkakayakap ng biyas nya sa beywang ng nobyo.

 

nadadarang si jongdae sa sarap.

 

taas...baba...

 

taas...baba..

 

na parang kinakabisado at kinakalkula ang kahabaan ng pagkalalaki ni jongdae na may occasional na pag-pisil. bigat na bigat na si jongdae sa titi nya.

 

"parang hindi naman ah? hindi naman basa eh." inialis ni minseok ang kamay nya at nakaramdam ng pagkabitin si jongdae na nagresulta ng mahinang ungol.

 

"kuya...minseok..." aniya at sya naman itong nagpaikot ng balakang, mas mabilis kaysa kanina, mas hayok at mas nangangailangan ng release. napakapit si jongdae sa batok ni minseok at sya ang trumabaho this time. sya mismo ang nag-i-initiate ng friction, ng contact and he even tried to put his hands inside minseok's pants. ipinasok ni jongdae ang kamay nya sa loob ng underwear ni minseok to pull out his hard as rock cock.

 

sobrang tigas.

 

namumula ang ulo.

 

galit na galit.

 

at glistening with pre-cum.

 

tumigil si jongdae sa pag-ikot ng kanyang balakang at pinagtuunan ng pansin ang ngayon ay tigas na tigas na alaga ni minseok. slowly pumping it with inconsistent pace dahil nanginginig ang kamay nya. minseok moaned a little too loud for this minimal action. minseok is not usually that vocal when they are having sex but this time, it's different. it's more than sex. it is even more than making love. this is all about giving the assurance they both deserve, the security they are lacking right now.

 

they are done with words. they need some body language this time. and jongdae is working on it by stroking minseok's hard cock up and down, slowly, unsteady.

 

"labas mo rin yung sa'yo, babe." bulong ni minseok na ngawit na ngawit na sa pwesto nila pero ni isa sakanila ay walang gustong magpalit o lumipat ng pwesto. agad agad nilabas ni jongdae ang alaga na kasing tigas narin kagaya kay minseok. parehong namumula at gusto ng atensyon.

 

"let me do it." tinapik ni minseok ang kamay ni jongdae at agad binalot ang pareho nilang matigas na titi using his calloused hand at saka sinalsal with frantic pace na halatang gusto nang labasan ni minseok agad agad.

 

napaigtad si jongdae. he canted his hips with the feeling of minseok's cock rubbing against his and with the way the latter flicked his hands to get the both of them off. minseok experimented some techniques kung saan kinakaskas niya ang palad sa ulo ng mga titi nila and it is making jongdae so damn breathless. hindi na sya makahinga. hindi na nya kaya. sobrang bumigat lalo ang pakiramdam ng titi nya.

 

"minseok...stop. hindi ko---wait---kuya." jongdae was definitely choking with his own words. napakapit sya sa batok ni minseok and iniangat ang sarili mula sa pagkakasandal. he hugged minseok's shoulders with one arm while the other was still propped on the elder's shoulder at ang kamay ay nakasabunot sa buhok ni minseok.

 

patuloy pa rin si minseok sa pag-ikot ng palad nya sa ulo ng titi nila. madulas kaya sobrang dali para kay minseok ang lahat.

 

humikbi si jongdae. hindi na nya kaya ang pang-o-overstimulate ng nobyo. his toes were curling with the pleasure he was receiving. he was bucking his hips towards minseok's palm, finding that sweet pleasure. then minseok is back with stroking their throbbing cock relentlessly.

 

"putangina ku---ahhhh---" napamura si jongdae ng malutong before literally sagged and his body shook with the intense climax. he threw his head backwards with a long groan eliciting out of his lips bago napakagat sa balikat ni minseok only to prevent his soft cries. putangina ang intense. sumabog lahat ng tamod nya sa palad at shirt ni minseok. ang kalat nya, puta.

 

habang hinahabol ni jongdae ang hininga at hinahanap ang sariling kamalayan, mainit na yakap ang binigay sakanya ni minseok.

 

"what was that?" tanong ni minseok sabay tawa ng mahina. pareho man silang hindi makapaniwala sa pangyayari at pinaggagagawa nila, hindi pa rin maitatago ang satisfaction na nadama nila.

 

"okay ka lang, babe?" marahang tanong ni minseok. tango lang ang naisagot ni jongdae. humiwalay sya ng bahagya at marahang binigyan ng halik ang balikat ng nobyo na kinagat nya kanina.

 

naramdaman ni jongdae ang pagkalas ng hawak ni minseok sa kanyang hita. marahan syang ibinaba ng nakatatanda ngunit agad rin naman napakapit si jongdae dahil sa nanlalambot pa rin ang tuhod nya. bukod pa doon ay nanlalagkit din siya. napangiwi si jongdae nang masaksihan ang ebidensya na iniwan nya sa damit ni minseok.

 

"tsk. don't mind it." sabi ni minseok sabay lapat ng labi nito sa labi ni jongdae bilang assurance. marahan ang halik na ibinigay sakanya ng nobyo. humalik pabalik si jongdae ngunit agad din namang pinutol ni minseok ang halik. gustong umungol ni jongdae dahil nabitin sya at hilahin si minseok sa isa pang halikan session pero wala syang lakas. wala syang magawa.

 

isinandal ni minseok ang kanyang noo against his. malalim ang titig na ipinupukol sakanya, nanunuot sa buong pagkatao nya. tila hinahamon na naman sya ng kanyang nobyo.

 

"still up for another round?" HA?! hindi pa sila tapos? ni hindi na nga makatayo nang ayos si jongdae pero heto si minseok at nag-aaya pa ng isang round. kung sabagay, kailangan rin nya ibalik ang pabor kay minseok kaya naman kahit nanlalata ay tumango si jongdae.

 

" _ako naman ang taya_." sabi ni jongdae at agad nyang hinalikan si minseok. naglakbay pababa ang kamay ni jongdae, tila kabisado ang mapa ng katawan ni minseok kaya naman agad nyang nahanap at hinawakan ang target nya, which is minseok's cock. still hard and aching.

 

nagiging mapusok na ang galaw ng kanilang mga labi at nahuli ni minseok ang kanyang ibabang labi, trapped between his teeth sabay sipsip.

 

napaungol si jongdae sa sarap at deretcho lahat ito sa kanyang titi na ngayon ay naguumpisa na namang tumigas. humiwalay saglit si minseok at bumulong sakanya ng _'kwarto'_. agad silang naglakad papunta sa nag-iisang kwarto ng apartment nila habang pinupupog ng halik ng nakatatanda ang leeg ni jongdae. tila hindi nagsasawang markahan ang bawat parte nya.

 

si jongdae? _willing sya magpa-angkin kay minseok_.

 

dere-deretcho sila papasok sa kwarto. hindi na nagawang isara ng tama ang pinto at sinipa nalang ito ni minseok.

 

mabilis ang kamay ni jongdae. hinablot nya ang bote ng lube sa may night table bago itulak si minseok paupo sa kama. walang anu-ano ay lumuhod si jongdae, pumwesto sa gitna ng mga hita ni minseok. kung kanina ay nanginginig ang kamay nya at kabado, ngayon ay walang bakas na pag-aalinlangan nyang binuksang ang zipper ng nakatatanda at nilabas ang titi nito.

 

_he licked the head. ibang klase._

 

napasinghap nalang nang malakas si minseok. habol-hiningang pinapakawalan ang mga ungol na dinudulot ng dila at bibig ni jongdae.

 

_he sucked the whole length. grabe._

 

buong-buo na isinubo ni jongdae ang buong pagkalalaki ni minseok. malulutong na mga mura at malalim na ungol ang kumalawala sa bibig ni minseok. napakapit ng mahigpit si minseok sa buhok ng kanyang boyfriend dahilan kung bakit biglang nagpakawala ng ungol si jongdae habang subo ang titi nya. masakit ang sabunot ni minseok pero hindi ito naging problema at tila mas ginalingan pa ni jongdae sa pag-sipsip sa ulo ng titi ni minseok bago isubo ulit ito ng buo.

 

_taas, baba_

 

_kapit nang mahigpit_

 

_taas, baba_

 

_hingang malalim_

 

_taas, baba_

 

_isang malutong na mura_

 

 _taas_ \---ngunit pinigilan ni minseok ang galaw ni jongdae at hinila ito paitaas, pakandong sakanya. pinunasan nya ang bibig ni jongdae bago ito hinalikan. mas torrid pa sa torrid. may kasamang kagat sa labi at sipsip sa dila.

 

sa kabila ng pusok ng galaw ng kanilang labi, marahang inihiga ni minseok ang nobyo. kasabay nito ang pagdapo ng mga kamay ni jongdae sa kanyang mukha.

 

bumagal ang halik at sa isang iglap lang ay wala na silang damit. malilikot na kamay ang lumalapat sa kanilang mga katawan. mahihinang iyak at pagmamakaawa ang iniuusal ni jongdae sa bawat haplos at piga at dausdos ng kamay ni minseok sa kanyang katawan... pababa...pababa...

 

iniabot ni minseok ang lube at naglagay ng sapat sa daliri nito.

 

huminga ng malalim si jongdae bago tumango, sign that he is ready.

 

pinasok ni minseok ang kanyang dalawang daliri sa butas ni jongdae. hindi na sya binigyan ng adjustment period at agad nitong nilabas pasok ang daliri. paulit-ulit.

 

mahihinang ungol ang pinakawalan ni jongdae. pangalan ni minseok ay minsa'y sinasambit nya. _sige pa. kulang pa._

 

nagulat at nanlaki ang mata ni minseok nang hawakan sya ni jongdae sa wrist at ito ang kumontrol sa paggalaw. he was fucking himself using minseok's fingers. his partner cooperated by strocking his leaking cock.

 

"fuck, jongdae." isang malutong na mura ang pinakawalan ni minseok. ilang minuto rin iyong nagpatuloy hanggang sa magsawa si jongdae at itinulak palayo ang wrist ni minseok, sabay popped ng mga daliri nito sa butas nya.

 

"ayaw na. _ikaw na_." sa isang iglap lang, minseok was hovering on top of him, stroking his length and slowly....slowly pushed it inside him.

 

jongdae hissed at automatic na napakapit sya sa mga balikat ni minseok. he winced and kind of wiggle habang pinupush ni minseok ang kabuuan ng titi nito.

 

strings of profanities and curses spilled out of their mouth. mostly malulutong na mura. knowing jongdae, sya ang pinaka maingay between the two of them.

 

minseok scooted closer and as a multi-tasker, hinalikan nya ang nobyo habang unti-unting ginagalaw ang balakang. habang tumatagal ay nagbabago ang pace ni minseok, pabilis nang pabilis hanggang sa habol-hininga nilang pinapaligaya ang isa't isa.

 

few minutes after, pumaibabaw si jongdae. minseok relaxed under him although, jongdae even pushed the latter's hair upward, pawisan, malagkit pero hindi alintana lahat ng ito.

 

iniangat ni jongdae ang sarili only to slumped down again, ramdam nya na nag-twitch ang titi ng nobyo so he did again...and again...until minseok started gripping his hips at ito na din mismo ang nag-set ng pace ni jongdae.

 

jongdae was a mess. wailing and yhrowing his head backwards. tigas na tigas na sya at hindi pa rin hinahawakan ni minseok ang titi nya. he wast about to reach for his cock pero nagsalita ni minseok.

 

"fuck, jongdae you're leaking already!" sabi nito. amused.

 

"GAWAN MO NG PARAAN KUYA!"

 

with that, sinalsal sya ni minseok habang sinasakyan nya ang nobyo.

 

and with that, nilabasan sila pareho.

 

\-----

 

hirap idilat ni jongdae ang mugto nyang mata dahilan ng pagkapuyat last night.

 

nakakarinig sya ng mga kaluskos, ng mga yabag ng paa, ng mga kumakalansing na metal.

 

pinilit nyang idilat ang mga mata at humantong sakanya ang nobyo. nakasuot ng stripes pajama na violet, walang suot na pang-itaas at tila may inaayos sa closet nila.

 

"ano 'yan?" mahinang sabi ni jongdae. he rolled on his side, propped his elbows at ipinatong ang ulo sa palad. pinanood nya si minseok.

 

"inaayos ko mga damit mo." sabi nito habang sinasampay ang mga damit na iniempake ni jongdae kagabi. naalala nya ang mga pangyayari; ang mga sigawan, ang mga palitan ng masasakit na salita, ang mga yakap at halik, ang mga _mahal kita_ ni minseok pagkatapos nilang labasan. he scoffed at the thought of it.

 

" _kuya_...." malumanay na tawag nya kay minseok.

 

"mahal din kita." dagdag nya.

 

minseok dropped the hanger at sumampa sa kama. he hugged jongdae, hug lang bawal kiss kasi duh, morning breath.

 

sumiksik si jongdae sa nobyo. rinig nya ang kabog ng dibdib nito pero mas rinig nya ang sinabi ni minseok.

 

"lagi't lagi." isang mahabang pause. "hindi ko na hahayaan na kainin ka ng insekyuridad mo. mahal kita. _you are secured_. sana alam mo na yan by now. let's not fight again, wag na tayong mag-away ng ganoon katindi. i almost lost you. mahal kita at hindi ko kayang mawala ka."

 

sumiksik lalo si jongdae sa nobyo. niyakap nya ito at quietly sobbed. tango lamang ang naisagot nya.

 

"mahal kita." bulong ni minseok. 

 

this time, sumagot si jongdae with pagpiyok.

 

" _lagi't lagi_."

  


**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to smirnoff my man, dahil sayo natapos namin ito. 
> 
> this is long overdue, we're very much sorry. sana na-enjoy nyo. thoughts? hit us up!  
> jjingobingo | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06?load)  
> ishiptoomuch | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FEARLESSBOBOHUN)


End file.
